She's Not Just a Pretty Face
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Maria is tired of everyone thinking she is only good for her looks so she goes after the Women's Title? Will she win? What happens when she falls in love with John Cena along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Maria was in her locker room talking to Trish Stratus her best friend on the phone. Tonight was Maria's biggest night ever, she had the chance to become the WWE's Women's Champion.

Trish retired a few months ago, since then Lita had taken over the Federation claiming she was the best, and she helped Edge cheat to win John Cena's championship. Maria was upset about that, she and John were good friends, he even kissed her once because she was so stressed out and was talking so fast and yeah he just kissed her, which Maria really liked but since then he hadn't really talked to her unless she interviewed him.

Maria was sick of everyone thinking she was only good as a interviewer and looking pretty and showing off her assets she wanted a title shot. No one thought she could win, so thats why she was talking to Trish Stratus now.

Maria: I am going to fail and everyone will say, we were right Maria is only good in bra and panties matches(she cried)

Trish: Girl you are better then that, hey do you think I was a good wrestler when I started? No. It took time for me till I got up there and when I did I was proud of myself I didn't just want to be eye candy for everyone I wanted to be a wrestler, and I know you want that to

Maria: Thanks girl, I wish you were here, I miss you, actually everyone misses you

Trish: I miss you all to, Maybe I'll come back someday I don't know, but good luck girl and I am praying for a win for you.

Maria: I gotta go its match time, but I have a feeling I won't have a chance , Edge will be out with Lita and you know how they do matches

Trish: Yeah they cheat but don't think of that just give it your best , give it all you got, 100 remember that, I gotta go now, Ron is bitching about something else I did wrong, but I have faith in you girl, Seeya Sweetie

Maria: Bye Trish

Maria's hands were shaking this was her biggest shot and she prayed she didn't blow it but her chances of winning were very small, even if she had a shot, Edge was out there helping Lita.

Maria just took a deep breath, and got ready for the match it was now or never and she swore she just didn't want to be the dumb interviewer all her life she wanted to be something bigger and better, she wanted to be known for more then her looks and body, she wanted to do this and succeed at it.

Maria walked out of her locker room, but even before she got to the stage area she was attacked by Edge of course, she felt broken in 2, how would she make it out there.

10 minutes later,

Edge & Lita were out in the ring waiting and Lita had gotten the microphone, and was laughing at something Edge said... She looked at the Ref, and spoke...

Lita: It looks like this match is over , apparently Miss Maria can't even show up on time...

Edge: Maybe she is knocked out somewhere, I Mean she is a bit of a dumb ass girl

The crowd boos him, everyone actually loves sweet Maria... they are about to leave the ring, when... the music starts...

**Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now  
You can't see me, my time is now!**

Edge's eyes get huge and so does Lita as John Cena comes out with Maria and he is holding her up, and he looks pissed off.

John Cena grabs a mic from someone alongside the stage, and he tells them to turn the music off.

John: You wanna know why Maria is late? Because some Jackass decided to take her out right as she was going to come out and hmmm I wonder who that was?

Maria: I want this match to go on, I am not a quitter.

John smiles, as he lets go of Maria, and he walks behind her down the ramp, Edge is telling the Ref that John shouldn't be down here...

John: Oh yeah I am not going to let you help Lita screw Maria, I will be here in case you try that shit on this girl like you screwed me out of my belt.

Lita: This is not fair(she whines)

Maria is now in the ring and she tackles Lita, and the match begins, Edge is rooting for Lita and John is in Maria's corner.

Maria has the upper hand for a while until Lita slams her down, and she goes for the pin 1-2- but Maria throws her leg up and then Lita starts arguing with the Ref, as Maria takes this time to pull Lita down and the ref calls 1-2 when Edge throws Maria off of Lita and then John and Edge are out of the ring wrestling.

Lita finally has the chance to destroy Maria and win the match, but Maria is quicker she gives her a kick in the stomach and does a F U, a move that John Cena has made for himself, and the crowd is cheering her on, as the ref calls 1-2-3 Edge pulls Maria off but its too late, Maria is now the newest WWE Women's Champion, her eyes are all teary, she can't believe she won.

The Ref gives her the belt, and then soon before she knows it she is knocked out by Edge and he is about to put her through more pain when a flash of light happens, and Edge and Lita scramble out of the ring, as Kane has come down into the ring.

Maria can barely open her eyes when she does, she gasps as she sees the Big Red Machine in the ring with her, but he is gone , to get Edge and Lita, she gives a sigh of relief, he was only out there to get Lita and Edge, but he also helped her from being beaten to a pulp.

The crowd yells when she feels someone help her up, she looks up and sees John , and his smile is huge for her, he tells her to hold her belt up high and show it off to everyone which Maria excitedly does so as the audience screams in excitment for the newly crowned women's champion.

John then embraces Maria stunning her and the whole audience, then his lips are on hers as they kiss passionately in front of the whole world. The crowd goes wild as the night on raw comes to a end.

As they walk backstage they run into Kane, and now Maria isn't scared of him, even though he could probably break her in 2, she walks to him, John thinks she is crazy.

John just walks behind her in case Kane tried anything.

Maria: Kane

Kane looks at Maria and then at John.

Kane: What do you want?(he says roughly and loudly)

His tone made Maria jump but she didn't back away, she knew Kane was a decent man even though he portrayed this monster on tv.

Maria: Thank you.

Kane: I didn't come out to save you, I wanted Edge and his whore thats all.

Maria: I don't believe that.

John: Maria, Kane is just after them.

Maria: No John, Kane has a heart he doesn't show it because he has been hurt in the past by that stupid Lita\then Chyna then Tori, so I understand why his guard is up, but Kane I am not like that, and I just want to Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you kept me from being beaten by a pulp.

Kane: Its no problem, and your right, I do have a heart but I like being a monster where people fear me, because I mean its me, I always been that way, I do have a lot of fans.

John: Your cool man, and thanks , Maria deserves this.

Kane: She sure does, I see how people back her treat her week by week thinking she is only good to look at and those bra and panties match but she is more then that.

John: I agree.

Maria: Now all we need is for John to get his title back, since Lita & Edge think its fun to screw people.

From the view of where John & Maria were standing Edge & Lita did not see Kane so they tried to go up and attack them but once Kane showed his face, Lita screamed and her and Edge ran away like wounded dogs.

John: Man I can't stand them.

Maria: Trish told me Lita is not a good friend, she said she trusted her but Lita has changed since she got with Edge,and oh my, Trish said she would call me if I won, I gotta go, Thanks again Kane.

She walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks away... Kane just smiles softly.

John: Don't get any ideas man, thats my girl, we will find you one

Kane and John laugh, from far away, Edge is scowling, he is promising Lita he will get revenge on Kane for screwing up tonight. Lita is still pissed from losing her title to Maria so she is screaming hysterically to her friends Melina & Victoria.

Maria walks in her locker room, and the lights are off, she is wondering why that is.. She turns them on , her faces turns into a huge smile, there standing in front of her is none other then Trish Stratus.

Maria:(squeals) Trish

Trish and Maria hug each other for a long time...

Maria: Oh my gosh girl, this is a huge surprise

Trish: Actually when I was on the phone with you earlier I was on my way here, I knew you'd win I have so much faith in you girl, so proud of you.

Maria: Aww you gonna come back?

Trish: Yes, as soon as the divorce is finalized I am coming back, probably 2 months from now, and someone else is coming back with me

Maria: Divorce what?

Trish turns her head and shows Maria, just as John walks in the room.

John: Trish your back?

Trish: Soon I'll be back, in 2 months or so.

Maria : Did that fucking asshole hit you?

John: What? Ron did what?

Trish: Yeah he has become so different since I retired and we got married, I thought married life would be so great but its not so I am divorcing him

Maria: You deserve better sweetie, but who is this other person who will be coming back with you when you come back?

Trish: I can't say, but I am sure the fans will be happy

John: Just glad your okay now Trish, and will you be able to be on the road with us till you come back?

Trish: Yep

Maria: Yay(she squeals)

Trish: Hon, I am so glad you don't scream like Melina

They all laugh as they catch up on good times and they all go out and celebrate Maria winning the Women's Championship.

STAY TUNED for the next chapter!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maria sighed, she was so happy, she couldn't believe she won the title, it was like her dream came true, she sighed, Lita already wanted a title match, but not tonight, she was going to be in a 3 team match, which would include Kane, John and herself, against Randy Orton, Edge & Lita.

Maria knew something big was going to happen during or after their match but she didn't know what. Trish and her talked everyday it seemed. Trish was now on the tour with everyone, soon she would be back with the WWE for good.

John: Penny for your thoughts sweetheart?

Maria smiled, and oh yeah she thought, she was now dating John Cena, they were going to be a on screen couple, and they were also a off screen couple, she never been as happy as she was now.

John: Next week I finally get a title shot, and I plan on winning it back , just like you won it against Lita.

Maria: I know you will win, you are so good.

John: Babe, I also saw that you used my move against Lita

Maria giggles as John held her and started to tickle her, 2 people walked into the room as they noticed the PDA that John and Maria were showing each other..

Trish: uhh guys...

Maria: Trish!

John: Hey

When they noticed who was with her, they both looked happy, they never had a problem with them at all.. yes it wasn't just one person coming back with Trish it was 2.

Trish: Tonight is the night, Vince wanted us to come back right away, and the divorce was finalized so I was like okay, sure.

Maria jumps up and gives her best friend Trish a hug.

Trish: But hon, you know since I am back, I will want the title back?

Maria: I know but we are still friends no matter who gets the belt right?

Trish: Right, and besides you deserve this.

Someone knocked on John's Locker room door, and they all yelled Come in, which made everyone start laughing...

In walked the Big Red Machine, Kane. When he noticed Trish and the other 2 standing beside her , he grinned and made jokes with them, he also gave Trish a hug.

Kane: Glad your back Trish, you are one of the best women champions we have, besides Maria.

Trish: Thanks Kane, and thanks for helping Maria, she deserved that title, and we all know Edge & Lita were going to beat the crap out of her while John was down.

Kane: Exactly, and I didn't want that to happen.

John: Man, I am so pumped for this match, I do think we will beat the R-Rated Superstar and RKO and Lita.

Kane: Don't think, We will, I am positive about that.

They all laugh, soon its time for Kane, Maria's and John's match , as Trish and her guests wait backstage, this show was soon going to explode.

Edge, Randy, and Lita were out at the ring first, and they were all down in the ring talking strategy, as John's music came on first, Maria came out with him, as she held her belt up the whole crowd roared with happiness, they were all glad that Lita wasn't the women's champion anymore, Lita glared at Maria when Maria had held the belt up , she started cussing at Maria. John was laughing at the 3 of them in the ring, as they all glared on. Soon a big flash of fire had erupted, the audience once again cheered on, as the 7 foot monster walked out, he grinned evilly at the 3 in the ring, Edge looked nervous and so did Lita.

Soon the match had started, it was pretty even up to the point when Edge decide to get in when Lita and Maria were fighting as he speared Maria, Lita went for the pin, but it was broken up with Kane pulling her off, and about to choke slam her, when Randy kicked Kane as Kane let go of Lita as she stumbled out of the ring as she went for Maria and slammed her into the steps.

John & Edge were fighting on the outside but soon Lita was tagged back in and so was Maria , as they were in there fighting the guys outside of the ring were farther away from the ring now. Lita was about to pin Maria, but Maria kicked out and Lita was pissed.

The audience grew louder and louder soon someone had appeared at the top of the ramp and the crowd just went wild. Lita was about to get the pin when someone pushed her off of Maria. Lita got up and then glared at the person in front of her as she went to kick her , Trish did her matrix move, then she showed the stratusfaction move while the crowd went wild , she held Lita's neck\head and kicked off the ropes and pushed her down into the mat.

Trish got out quickly, as Maria went for the pin 1-2-3 , Maria had won the match for everyone, soon Edge, Randy and John & Kane were back in the ring, Edge was pissed when he saw the Canadian he was about to hit her, when familar music came, Edge just could not believe it.

Out came none other then The Hardy Boys, the crowd went wild, as Trish was smiling and clapping , soon Jeff & Matt were in the ring, glaring at Edge, Matt grabbed Lita and pushed her out of the ring. Edge was about to hit Matt but decided not to , as he got out of the ring quickly.

The arena was quieter now, as Trish had the microphone. She held up Maria's hand for victory, and the crowd went wild.

Trish: Lita, I am back, Back for good, so now you know that you try to do shit to Maria, you will have to face me, and Maria we may be friends and all, but just so you know I want a title shot.

The crowd was roaring with excitement.

Lita had a microphone now also...

Lita: No I get a title shot, I deserve it.

Trish: You deserve nothing you whore.

Lita: Your the whore.

Matt and Jeff had a mic now.

Matt: No I think Trish was right, I do believe your a whore, I know firsthand you are.

Edge: Shut up Hardy.

Kane: Lita is a whore, okay, move on to the next subject

They all laughed in the ring.

Maria: I don't mind giving either of you a title shot, how about next week you both fight each other for the title, and whoever wins, faces me at Armageddon?

Trish: Sounds good to me

Lita: Sounds good, and Trish I will beat you 1-2-3, just because you left here after becoming the Women's Champion for the 7th time doesn't mean nothing.

Jeff: Actually Lita, I think it means that Trish is whole lot better then you, and tell you the truth, I hope she beats your ass, because you deserve a good beating.

Edge: Shut up Jeff, you and your brother are both pathetic.

Maria: Anyways girls, I am the Champion for now, and good luck to you Trish, I was going to say good luck to both of you but Lita, I despise you. Your a embarrassment to all the women of the world.

Soon the show is over, as everyone leaves the ring, Trish and Jeff are now an item, Trish just didn't want everyone to know yet, but Maria and John are very happy for them. As they all go out to celebrate afterwards, everyone was happy, but they did not know that Edge\Lita and Randy were planning something so evil that everyone would be shocked and very speechless when it happened.

Stay Tuned!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Trish muttered under her breath, as she wiped the tear falling down her face away quickly, she knew her best friend Maria and her new boyfriend John would soon be here to pick her up, and she didn't want them to see her crying. Trish kicked her foot against the wall and then she winced in pain, she knew that was a stupid idea but she did it anyways.

Trish: I'm such a mess

Maria saw the whole scene unfolding she didn't mean to creep up on Trish like that, actually she was going to surprise her but when she saw Trish crying she got upset. Trish was her best friend and she didn't like when Trish was sad.

Maria walked slowly behind Trish.

Maria: Trish(she replied softly)

Trish seemed to think that she had jumped 5 feet in the air, as she spun around her, she looked scared, and thats when Maria and Trish started to giggle.

Trish: Maria don't ever sneak up on someone like that, you almost gave me a heart attack.

Maria: I'm sorry, but I didn't want to interrupt you , and sweetie are you okay?

Trish: Yes, No, I dunno

Maria: Well which is it? And don't lie, I do know something is wrong

Trish: Its Jeff...

Maria: What happened?

Trish: He wanted me back but he doesn't want to be in a relationship, so basically what he wants is a Friends with benefits type of deal, and I am not down with that, I want to find someone that wants a relationship you know?

Maria: I know, I can't believe Jeff

Trish: I don't hate him, but yeah I guess supposedly he has an interest in that other diva, Ashley Massoro or something

Maria: Oh, nothing against Ashley, but she isn't even close to being as beautiful as you are

Trish laughs as she and Maria hugs...

Trish: You know how to say the right things don't you?

Maria: I try

John comes in, then , he then has to make a joke of course.

John: Hey can I join in, then we can have a threesome.

Maria just playfully smacks John, John laughs, then John notices the red stained face of Trish, she thought she looked fine now.

John: Hey Trish whats wrong? Were you crying?

Trish: I'm fine

John: Okay, umm is Jeff coming with us?

Maria: John, Jeff and Trish decided not to be together, and just friends and don't bring up that subject again okay sweetie?

Trish bursts out laughing, Maria pouts and John laughs.

Trish: Hon, the way you look when your serious its so cute, no wonder everyone has fallen in love with you

Maria: Well I see why everyone loves you also,

Trish: Yes but sometimes they hated me

John: Its because Vince believes everyone should be a heel at times..

Trish: I hate being a heel.

Maria: Me too!

John & Trish both look at Maria, and just looked at her very seriously.

John: Umm Maria when were you ever a heel?

Maria : Uhhh I dunno, but I am sure I never want to be a heel.

A loud pounding echoed through the building in the arena, as Glen Jacobs(aka) Kane came around the corner he looked mad.

John: Glen, whats wrong man?

Glen: Its Amy and Adam, they drive me crazy, sometimes they act like Lita & Edge outside of the show

Trish: Oh yeah get used to it Glen, Amy did that a lot with me.

Glen: Yeah, but anyways what are you guys up to?

Maria: We were going to go see Stone Cold's newest movie The Condemned

John: I am sure it won't be as good as The Marine though

Trish pushes him.

John: I'm kidding, Me and Steve are good friends, he liked my movie, and I told him his movie looks awesome, except that he doesn't have a Kelly Carlson in his movie, and Steve just laughed about that.

Trish: Steve is cool, I miss him around here.

Glen: Me too, I liked when I worked with him when we were a tag team.

Maria: I never really got to know Steve, just heard a lot of good things about him though.

Glen: Anyways John, you and Steve should know, that my movie See No Evil was the best.

Trish: Glen's movie scared the daylights out of me, remind me to never pick a hotel like that to stay at

Maria: I know, I think I shut my eyes the whole way through the movie.

John: One of my favorite scenes in that movie Glen is, when its almost at the end, when its that Blonde Girl and Guy at the elevator, everyone thinks they are okay until the girl steps back and there you are standing, I heard girls screaming throughout the premiere

Glen laughs.

Glen: That is a good scene I liked doing that movie, not only because I do play a monster on Wrestling but I got to do a horror movie that I always dreamed of doing, I always liked the Jason and Freddy movies and Michael Myers movies so it was cool to do one.

Trish: Umm hello guys? Are we going to go see that movie or what?

John: Oh yeah, if we keep talking like this we will miss the movie

Maria: Come on Guys lets go.

Trish: Glen come with us, we'll show you a good time.

John: Wait a minute I am not into foursomes...

Trish & Maria: JOHN(they scream)

Glen & John just laughs as they all walk out of the building and into John Cena's Hummer as they head off to the movies..., what an interesting night this will be...

**SORRY SO SHORT, I Promise the Next Chapter will be longer:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Trish: John will you stop hogging all of the popcorn? Maria and I would like some before the movie is over?

John: Hey stop being feisty woman, here you can have some now...

John hands the empty plastic container to Maria & Trish, and they shrieked with a bit of anger in their voice. Thats when the slapping on John happened..

Glen was just getting annoyed at all of this so he excused himself and found another seat, but to his surprise he sat beside Lisa(Victoria) and they had a nice conversation.

John: See , you women just scared away Glen.

Maria: No we didn't and besides you have to go buy some more popcorn since you had to eat all of this by yourself...

Trish: He is a piggy... Oink Oink Oink

Maria: Oink Oink Oink

The girls burst out in laughter as John wasn't very amused by being made fun of by 2 feisty and beautiful women.

John: Okay Okay, let me go get some more popcorn... geez

John gets up from his seat and walks out of the theater, to go get more popcorn for the girls.

Trish & Maria did not realize that John was back and he was sitting behind them, as John went to touch Maria, as soon as hand had touched her, Maria shrieked and jumped out of her seat and ran out of the theater.

Trish heard laughter behind her as she turned around, and saw John. She jokingly glared at him, as she ran after Maria to see if she was okay...

John: Women(he whispered to himself as he went and got to his original seat and sat down to watch the movie)

Maria & Trish were outside of the Theater, Trish was calming Maria down.

Trish: Your a little high strung aren't you?

Maria: Yes, but I was not expecting that and it did kinda scare me

Trish: Yeah thats John for you, he loves playing pranks on people.

Maria: I do know that for sure, he does it to me a LOT...

Trish: Men

Maria: Can't live with them, can't live without them

The women giggle , as they go buy a soda for themselves , and some popcorn since John didn't get them any since he'd return. The girls went back to their seats.

Maria glared at John, all he did was flash his hot smile and Maria was putty once again in his hands, and all Trish did was roll her eyes, she had to teach Maria to stay mad at John even if he did just smile at her.

The previews were done, and now the movie was starting...

The movie was almost over when Maria accidently spilled her soda on John, it was cold and boy did John jump out of his seat, since the ice and coldness hit him in a private area. John ran out of the theater. Maria ran after him to apologize. Trish just shook her head and sighed.

Glen looked back at Trish and shook his head also, and smiled at Trish, he was glad he decided to sit here beside the lovely Lisa, she was a very sweet lady, and on top of it, she was single and liked him too..

Soon the movie was over, as Trish grabbed her purse, and Maria's purse as she headed out of the theater. John and Maria were out there standing , and John didn't look happy and Maria looked upset. Trish walked over to them, as soon as she reached her friends, Glen and Lisa were right there too.

Glen: Hey I won't need a ride, I am going to go out with Lisa, so I will talk to you at the next show...

Trish: Okay, you guys have fun okay?

Lisa: We will, Have a good night everyone!

John: You both do the same ...

Maria: I am sorry John it was an accident!

Trish: John, even if it wasn't an accident, you had it coming.

John: Oh Trish, I just scared Maria, I didn't dump my cold drink on her

Trish starts to giggle, and then so does Maria, and finally John starts to laugh...

Trish: I think you deserved it John, you just love to play pranks on everyone all the time, it was just a matter of time till someone did it to you also

Maria: Trish is right John, anyways we better get going its later then I though, and tomorrow night is are next show.

John: I hear Vince has a huge surprise

Trish:(groans) Wonder what it will be this time...

Maria: I dunno, but are you ready for Armageddon Trish?

Trish: I sure am, I would love to win the title but if I don't , I'd rather you keep it , then Lita getting her hands on it again.

The 3 of them were now in John's Hummer as they took off for their hotel...

Maria: I plan to fight hard, but if it was up to me, I'd keep it, or If I lost, I would want you to win it girl, you'd break another record in the company

John: Trish you were the best Female Champion ever, everyone loved you, even when you were a heel..

Trish: I hated being a heel, I hated being booed...

Maria: I hope I never have to be a heel, I would hate it

Trish: I am just glad you finally proved to everyone especially Vince, that you were more than just eye candy, I hated when he treated me like that also.

John: I felt bad for you Trish, when Vince made you bark like a dog

Trish scowled at John, because he had a huge grin on his face when he said that...

Trish: That was the most lowest thing I ever had to do, I wish I never agreed to it

Maria: I hope Vince never makes me do anything like that, but for real he already made me act stupid all the time and thats not me

Trish: I know it isn't, he made me act stupid too, when I first came to the WWE, for some reason he does that to certain women, and its not right or fair, even Steph agreed it wasn't fair.

John: Will you 2 hens give it a break? Don't keep talking about sad or stuff that makes you angry, then you decide to take it out on me

Trish: Awww John we won't take it out on you, we promise

They had now all arrived back at the Hotel, they were all tired, so they all said their goodnights, and went to their rooms, tomorrow's Raw would be a huge shows as... they would all be in a tag match that would be a 8 men and women match, 4 on one side and 4 on the other ,2 men and 2 women on a team, and there would be a special guest referee. Who Would be on Who's team? Wait and find out, because Raw tomorrow night.. will be explosive...

**Chapter 5 Spoilers!**

**Trish is attacked... by who?**

**Who is all in the 8 person tag match?**

**Who is the special guest referree?**

**Someone comes back to the WWE?? Who??**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Trish was getting ready for the special 8 men\women match tonight. This was not a new match. It had been done a few times before. But the only one problem was there was going to be a special guest referree, she and Maria were trying to decide who it could be, but they didn't know. They guessed it was Vince or Coach or someone who would be biased for their team.

Trish was about to head out of her locker room, when someone ran in and shut the lights off, and soon she felt a strong fist hit her in the head. She fell to the floor as the creep ran out just like that. Fast. Trish had no idea who it was, the lights went off as soon as her attacker came in the room and hit her.

Trish slowly got off of her knees, she tried to hide in a fetal position as her attacker attacked but it was no use, they hit her in the head very hard. Her head pounded. As she got to her feet, someone knocked on her door, she gasped as she crept slowly to the door and turned the lights back on... In a very quiet voice.. she said...

Trish: Who is it?

Maria: Its Maria, and John and Kane are with me.

Trish slowly opened the door and in Maria came fast, John & Kane had followed. Maria knew instantly something happened to her best friend Trish.

Maria: Trish what happened?

John & Kane were now focused on Trish as they saw a red mark on Trish's face...

Trish: Just before you guys came, someone came in and attacked me, they turned the lights off as they were in here and gave me a few punches to the head, I'll be fine, I just need to catch my breath a little.

Maria: How could this happen John? Who would single Trish out?

Trish: A lot of people Maria, I know for a fact some aren't happy I am back, to name a few, Melina, Lita, Edge, umm and whoever they have on their side, Vince also, Vince never liked me, especially after I stood up for Linda, Vince could have easily told someone to do this to me too...

John: It could also be the fact that you are friends with Maria & me , Vince has it out for me, he never wanted me as champion and still doesn't.

Maria: That sucks if Vince is behind this...

Kane: Don't you worry Trish, I and John will have your back tonight...

Trish: I know and I thank you guys, because to tell you the truth, they could have done worse but they didn't , and that right there makes me wonder..you know?

Maria: Trish don't think like that... maybe it was a one time thing...

John: Maria sweetheart, Trish is right, the thing is why not do worse? Unless it was just to warn you, Kane, we have to watch the women more closely, and not let them out of our sight...

Kane: I agree with you John.. anyways we better get going, Raw is almost over and our match is last...

Trish: I am ready... my head feels better, I just took 2 excedrin, that always helps...

Maria: I am ready to kick some ass

They all laugh, they never heard Sweet Maria ever cuss ever on Raw yet, but this was the first time and they thought it was funny...

As they are walking to the stage area...

John: I wonder who the special guest referee is?

Kane: Knowing Vince, its either him, Shane , or someone that will screw us in this match...

Trish: Thats what I thought also...

Maria: Man, Vince is mean isn't he?

Trish: You don't have no idea sweetie, but don't worry, about him.. he is the least of our worries I think right now...

As they stood in the back and watched, Edge & Lita walk down to the ring, then Melina came out, and then Randy Orton was down in the ring... It was now their turn to go out...

John & Maria went out together... the crowd loved it, as John and Maria then waited at the bottom of the ring, as a Light of Fire flashed and Kane came out, the crowd was loving this team so far... Then Trish's music came on , which made the crowd once again go wild, as they all were down at the bottom of the ring, the music stopped, and the crowd was still going crazy. They sure loved John Cena's team.

It was quiet for a few minutes then, Edge and Randy was telling them to get in the ring until someones music played that stunned everyone, especially Trish. Her eyes grew wide, along with Kane's, John's, Edge's , Lita's, and Randy's, they all knew HIM quite well especially since Trish worked with him.

Out stepped Chris Jericho from the back area, he was grinning, like he did something or was up to something. He had a microphone with him.

As the crowd grew quieter... Chris started to speak...

Chris: Y2J is back... Better then ever...Jericho IS Raw...

The crowd screamed, Randy & Edge looked pissed now, because they knew what Chris would be after the Championship just like them. Lita was mad, because Chris always made fun of her and said nasty things to her, well actually a lot of men said that to her, especially John Cena but HEY she deserved it right? But she didn't agree with that.. .at all...

Chris: I'm back, and back for good. Some of you probably thought you'd never see me again, Haha I proved you wrong. Wrestling is something I loved, I had to come back, and especially for one person.

Chris looks at Trish and winks at her, the crowd goes wild...

Chris: No not for her, but for John Cena...

The Crowd was confused now... John just was shocked, why would Chris want to come back for him?

Chris: I want to be the Next WWE Champion(he yelled)

John now knew what Chris meant, and so did Edge, Kane, Randy, and everyone else in the ring...

Chris: I was screwed when I was here, because of Mr. McMahon, and his love for Triple H... but since he brought me back, Tonight I will be the special guest referee in this 8 Tag team match...

Edge and Randy kicked the ropes they looked pissed off, Edge was now moaning to Lita how unfair this match was going to be ...

Chris had gotten in the ring now... as Trish, Maria and Kane and John got on the ropes, Melina was in and she was screaming like a banshee as usual, she wanted Maria.

Maria nodded her head at Trish and her team. As Maria walked in Melina ran at her quickly and attacked her, as she pummeled Maria in the face one after another. Chris tore Melina off of Maria, and yelled at her that you can't do that.

Melina spat in Chris's face, Chris didn't look happy about that , as she went to kick Maria, she got stunned as Maria slammed Melina to the floor. Melina slowly got up, as Chris was counting her out, Melina quickly got in and then tagged Lita in.

Trish: Come on Maria, tag me in, I want Lita...

Everyone was cheering for Trish, this is what they wanted, they wanted to see Trish kick Lita's ass once again.

So Maria went and tagged Trish in, Lita was a baby as she tagged in Randy, now mind you this was a tag team match it wasn't women against women, it was women against whoever...

Trish heard John begging her to tag him, But Trish didn't like Randy, he hurt her before she left wrestling to retire, Randy just eyed her and winked at her. She was disgusted by him.

Randy went to knock Trish down , she did her matrix move, stunning everyone including Randy, as he turned around he got a hard punch to his stomach and then mouth and then she gave him a low blow, Chris wasn't paying attention, he accidently pretended to not see that move, as Trish then tagged in John Cena.

The Crowd went wild once again, Randy tried to get on his feet quickly, he was very pissed off at Trish Stratus but before he could hit John he was being flung in the air by John, for John to give him the FU , but suddenly ALL Hell broke loose, Edge went and speared John , sending Randy, and John to the floor, Maria was being attacked by Melina, Kane was being double teamed now by Edge and Randy, as Trish and Lita were now alone in the middle of the ring.

Trish: You want some of me Lita, come get some...

Lita pretended to turn her back to Trish, so Trish went to do a move on Lita, but was attacked from behind by Randy, he was smacking Trish around.

Chris had enough, he couldn't stand seeing Randy attack Trish. Randy was about to do his R KO move on Trish, when someone slapped him on the back , Randy turned around as his lights were punched out, as he fell to the floor. All chaos then broke loose, as DX's music came on...

There standing at the top of the ramp was Triple H and Shawn Michaels, they were back.

They ran down to the ring, John and Randy and Chris had taken control of Edge and Randy...

Edge, Randy, Shawn, Triple H, Kane and Chris, and John were standing in the ring now...

Then suddenly once again ALL Hell broke loose again, as Triple H and Shawn Michaels attacked Kane, Chris, and John. Edge and Randy were smiling, soon, another wrestler was in the ring , it was Batista, he started to attack Kane, also...

But soon, Kane, Chris, and John were out of the ring, Trish and Maria were now pushed into the ring, Trish and Maria looked so frightened, but somehow they were able to get out of the ring very fast...as they ran up to their team.

They all had a stare down..., Triple H now had a microphone... and he was smiling evilly...

Triple H: I am back... The Game is back, and he wants his Title back...

Fans of HHH cheered for him after he said he wanted his title back...

Triple H: I also want to announce that, this is the New Evolution team...

People all cheered, as Lita, and Melina smirked at Trish and Maria, Trish told Maria to hold her title up, proudly...

Triple H: Oh Maria, you show that title off as much as possible, because coming Armageddon you will LOSE it and it won't be too, Slutty Trish Stratus...

Trish: How dare you?

Chris held Trish back...

Triple H: Oh Chrissy, I see your back, and you claim you want your title back... NO WAY, That Title is mine, and John Cena you will lose it at Armageddon because ... I requested to Vince, I want my Title Shot at Armageddon and you know what he said?

Triple H: You got it pal...

John had a microphone now, and he was about to tell them all off when, a familar song came over the Titan Tron, and out came Linda McMahon...

Linda didn't look too happy at all...

Linda: Triple H, Edge, Randy, Batista, Shawn , Melina and Lita... you all think your smart?

Triple H: This is not all we have coming for them Linda

Linda: Shut Up HHH, I am tired of hearing your mouth right now...

The Crowd roared in excitement for Linda, as she just told The Game off, and the expression on Triple H's face was not of a happy person.

Before Linda could go on, Umaga came out, he walked down to the ramp and joined Evolution...

Shawn: Oh yeah, Umaga is on our team also...

All of Evolution laughed...

Linda: You can all laugh now, but I have a few surprises of my own, since you are called Evolution, and seemed to unite on a night where it was quite unfair to Cena's team...

Chris, and the rest stared at her...

Linda: As of right now Cena, Trish, Maria, Kane, Chris, I have signed 3 other people for your team, to help you against Evolution...

Before Linda could go on, "No Chance In Hell" started to play, and out came Mr. Vince McMahon with his cocky strut down the ramp as he pushed Linda out of the way, Trish caught her because Linda would have fell if Trish hadn't held on to her. Vince got into the ring and was smiling like there was no tomorrow...

Vince: Oh Linda, who cares about your decisions or the stupid people you hired, Evolution will be Unstopabble, you hear me Linda, and you losers...

Linda: Oh Vince, I don't think the people I hired are horrible, in fact, they are all 3 Fan favorites here in Wrestling, and believe me, I know at least one of them , will piss you off...

Vince: Shut Up Linda, your stupid...(he just smiled at Evolution)

Linda pulled the team of hers up on the stage, if Vince was gonna back Evolution, Linda was on Cena's team, and the 3 guys she hired was going to stir Vince up very much, he was going to be so pissed off, but Linda loved that...

Linda: Now since I finally have EVERYONES full attention, I will introduce the 3 guys that will be on Cena's team, or whoever wants to be the leader for this team... The first person everyone knows quite well, especially Kane...

music starts

**Deadman Walking**

**You've done it now  
You've gone and made a big mistake  
And I can't allow  
You to think you can just walk away  
So turn around  
And face the piper, you're gonna pay  
Cause the end is now  
This is gonna be your Judgement Day**

Out stepped the American Badass (also known as) the Dead Man, The Undertaker and so on...He walked up to Kane and they grinned evilly at each other, as the Badass shook hands with his team...

Triple H, Shawn, and Vince and the rest of Evolution looked extremely unhappy...

Vince: Oh Linda, so big deal you got the badass, he is nothing compared to my team... May I please bring someone else out, who hasn't been here in a while but I signed him on for Evolution...

music starts

Out came Brock Lesner, the crowd was quiet, they never imagined that Brock would be back in the WWE ever again, Vince was so proud of himself as he was patting himself on the back, all Linda did was roll her eyes...

Vince: Top that one Linda...

Linda: Here is the next person for Cena's Team...

music starts

**If you smell... what The Rock... is cookin' **

The Fans went crazy in the arena as The Rock stepped out onto the ramp, he had a huge smile on his face, as he shook hands with Linda and the rest of the team... The Whole Stadium was erupting in excitement... Vince and Evolution on the other hand looked very pissed off.

Linda handed a microphone to The Rock.

The Rock: The Rock has come back to the WWE, and For good...

The Crowd roared in excitement, they were all stunned that The Rock was back for good.

The Rock: The Stupid candy asses in the ring are morons, Vince you and Evolution have NO Chance in Hell against us, because we are the PEOPLE'S team... and no one will root for your sorry ass team my friend...

Vince: Shut Up Rock, and Linda good one, but I have another member just as good as The Rock...

The Rock was now busy talking to the Undertaker, Kane, Cena, they didn't seem to care what Vince had in mind at all...

music starts

Out came Kurt Angle... Chris loved to pick on Kurt as Kurt walked by, he called him Kurt Angel, that got a glare to Chris, from Kurt, but all Cena's team did was laugh about it...

Linda nodded as she smiled as she raised the microphone to her mouth, to speak... Vince was a ass and had to interrupt her...

Vince: Evolution is unstoppable we have Randy Orton, Edge, Lita, Melina, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Batista, Umaga, Kurt Angle, Brock Lesner... TOP THAT Linda...

Linda: Well I seem to think Cena's team is better then your team Vince, right now this is Our team, John Cena, Kane, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Maria, The Undertaker, The Rock, and one more person will be added, but since you have 10 to your team, I will find 2 more people willing to help go against you Vince.. and without further ado, here is the 8th Member of Cena's Team...

music starts

**Glass Breaks**

**Step up cause your the next one in line for the kill  
You don't believe me but I'm betting that you will  
Step up I'll let you live a little bit with the pain that I bring  
You know it's only the beginning**

Vince looked extremely pissed off now, as none other then the deadliest snake in the United States came onto the stage, there standing glaring and smiling at Vince McMahon was none other then Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Austin flipped Vince off as he grabbed the microphone from Linda...

Vince: No Linda No...

Austin: What?

Vince: This is wrong...(he pleads)

Austin: What?

The crowd is loving this, as they also say What to Vince...

Austin: I am back Vince McMahon and for good, and your stupid little Evolution team will never compare to this team, we will kick your asses until they are black and blue, and thats the bottom line, cuz Stone Cold Says so...

Austin's music starts up , as Raw ends...


End file.
